The role played by viruses in the production of human and animal disease was readily recognized in the past due to their ability to cause cell destruction, with concomitant physiologic and cytologic effects. However, it also has been shown that viruses may alter cells in ways other than those leading to cell death. This study is directed toward an examination of the functional changes that occur in salivary glands which have been infected by polyoma virus, particularly membrane mediated responses. It has been shown that a variety of changes occur in salivary glands so infected, including changes in their response to various stimuli; changes in their pattern of enzyme release; and alterations in their lipid synthesis. The proposed study will examine the response of the infected glands to ions such as K ion and Ca ions, alterations in uptake of various metabolites, and changes in the glycolipid composition; responses which have been demonstrated to occur in other tissues infected by polyoma virus. Also, since inositol-containing phospholipids are important in secretion, alterations in synthesis of these components will be studied.